


surprises all around

by buttercupblues



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 4 Things, 4+1, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Friendship, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, eddies is taking a gap year, high school senior buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupblues/pseuds/buttercupblues
Summary: 4 times eddie surprises buck and 1 time buck surprises eddie
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	surprises all around

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this about someone i like and turned it into buddie. 
> 
> enjoy.

1\. 

buck was kind of frozen in place. the only thing going through his head at the moment was “i knew i recognized that face” and “is he really here right now” 

he called for his sister who was currently admiring the giraffes. all he got was a distracted hum in response. 

“maddie, look straight across from us, tell me if you see him.” 

if her surprised gasp was anything to go by, she definitely saw him too. 

which means he is really here. buck could feel his heartbeat in his ears. 

they met a few months back through a friend online, really clicked despite only talking a few times. never had he thought he would just show up in the same place as him. they lived so far away.

so, why is he here right now? how did he even get here? does he know buck is here as well? has he seen him? 

buck’s mind was racing and he was worried he’d have a heart attack if his heart started pounding any harder. 

he had dreamed of this day on multiple occasions, only then he had been prepared to see him. 

as he started to contemplate saying hi or walking away and avoiding potential embarrassment, eddie looked over. he smiled. 

it was as if he knew buck was there the whole time. as if he could feel him watching. he looked directly into his eyes. 

buck squealed in surprise. 

before he could run away, however, he was walking towards them. 

“fancy meeting you here.” he said, still grinning. 

“what are you doing here?” buck winced at his own accusatory tone, “i mean, don’t they have zoos in cali? what brings you to this one?” 

“oh uh i had this conference thing and decided i wanted to explore a little bit afterwards. not sure how i ended up here exactly. i don’t really like zoos” he explained, looking a little sheepish. 

“it was fate” came a soft voice from beside buck

buck looked over to the forgotten girl instantly feeling guilty. 

“oh wow, eddie this is maddie” 

“maddie! i’ve heard of you, always wanted to meet you to be honest,” eddie replied, seemingly less embarrassed. 

“you’re here because of fate. the universe wanted you guys to finally meet in person. maybe then buck can stop whining about it.” maddie dodged buck’s hand, “i’ve also been wanting to meet you, so it’s a double win. fate squared.” 

eddie glanced at buck who was flushed completely red. 

he shrugged.

“i can’t argue with that logic.” he said, watching as buck finally relaxed, “maybe you can show me around this place?” 

buck looked up to see a soft smile on his face and a look of hope in his eyes. 

he nodded, “yeah, we can do that.” 

and if they both smiled shyly as they’re hands brushed while walking impossibly close, well, maddie didn’t need to know. 

2\. 

they hang out again the day after the zoo, buck showing him around his town, maddie grilling him about his interests. it was a blast. buck had the time of his life in those two days with his best friends.

he’d be lying if he said he didn't cry when eddie left. 

that had been two months ago though. 

eddie promised he would come visit again when possible, but there hasn’t been time. 

it’s not like buck blames him. he knows he has a life in los angeles. work to do and people to spend time with. 

he just misses him. 

he’d been wanting to be with eddie for so long, to be able to talk face to face rather than through a screen. he wanted to be able to hear his laugh as he made a silly joke or a cheesy pun. he just wanted eddie with him, next to him. 

and he finally had that. so sue him for not wanting it to end so soon. 

buck had been moping for a majority of the time since he’d left. until maddie had enlisted a few people to drag him out of the house and remind him that he can still be happy without eddie there. 

he still wants him there, but now he feels less like he needs him. 

he was currently waiting for maddie to be ready, so they could go out. something about seeing a movie eddie had recommended. after swallowing his unnecessary jealousy, he had agreed to go because eddie was mentioned, despite knowing he would not actually be there. 

the doorbell rang. which was odd because he wasn’t expecting anybody and his friends usually just walked in. had maddie invited more people? buck wasn’t sure. 

buck warily made his way to the door. he hated having to answer it. 

peeking out to see who it was, he let out a soft gasp. buck let out a squeal while throwing the door open. 

standing on his front porch, clad in a dark blue button down and dark jeans, holding a bouquet of flowers, was eddie. grinning softly. 

without warning, buck surged forward, wrapping his arms around him, and burying his face in his neck. 

eddie chuckled lightly and gladly returned the hug. 

eventually he pulled back and stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“what are you doing here? i thought you were filming this month?” he was certain he had said they were filming as much as possible this whole month. 

“we managed to wrap a few days early. and of course i just had to see you.” he was still smiling. 

buck began to wonder if he ever stopped smiling. he hoped not. 

he frowned a little bit. eddie started to feel panicked. 

“oh, maybe i should’ve called ahead. i just wanted to surprise you. oh, gosh, i did not think this through. i’m so sorry.” buck placed a calming hand on eddie’s arm. 

“no, eddie, i’m really glad you’re here. it’s just that i was about to go out with maddie. as much as i want to spend time with you, i can’t just ditch her.” he explained. 

eddie felt himself soften at how sweet he was. he always put his sister first no matter what and he absolutely adored him for that. 

“aw, buck, i admire your love for maddie, but that was just a cover. she was in on it. she actually helped plan this. said something about being tired of your mopiness.” buck’s cheeks burned as eddie laughed softly. 

he finally took a moment to fully take in his attire. oh. he suddenly felt underdressed. his cheeks flushed brighter. 

“a date?” was all he managed to get out. 

eddie nodded, once again looking sheepish, “if that’s okay with you.” 

buck grinned, “it’s more than okay” 

and this time, as they walked impossibly close together, eddie held buck’s hand in his. 

3\. 

it’s been a few months since their first date. they were able to meet up a few times since then. either eddie flew to buck or they each drove and met in the middle. 

they took some time to wrap their heads around long distance. 

they’ve been dating for about a month. 

school was back in session for buck. this being his last year of high school made it both exhilarating and stressful. 

eddie was the only thing keeping him sane. 

he was taking a gap year to focus on his script writing before starting school at usc. 

this meant he was able to facetime buck during buck’s lunch hour. 

“i really wish i could hug you right now.” eddie said softly into the phone. 

“i could really use one of your hugs.” buck sighed heavily. 

they had talked about everything from buck’s crazy teachers to eddie’s latest film for the rest of the hour before buck had to go back to class. 

after ending the call, eddie boarded his plane. another surprise was set into motion. 

being that they lived far away from each other, he was really lucky that his flight only took a few hours. he landed just in time to be there when buck got home from his school dance. 

if he keeps his luck, he can be there before the dance ends. 

his luck held up. 

eddie’s hands shook as he opened the door to the gymnasium. he did not know why he was so nervous. maybe it was due to the fact that this is the first time they are seeing each other since they began officially dating. 

taking a deep breath, eddie wiped his palms on his jeans and began to search for his beloved boyfriend. 

maddie spotted him first. luckily all she did was grin and point to where buck was standing, looking exasperated at some guy. eddie’s nerves dissipated. 

“look, jessie, i already told you i’m not interested. i have a boyfriend.” he sighed. 

“come on, babe, if you have a boyfriend then where is he? all i’m asking for is just one dance.” 

eddie did not like this jessie fellow. 

“and all i'm saying is no.” his annoyance and frustration could probably be felt across the room. why can’t this man take a hint? 

jessie went to grab his hand, probably to beg some more. eddie walked up behind buck and glared at the boy. 

“he said he has a boyfriend. clearly he doesn’t want anything to do with you, man, take a hike.”  
buck turned around startled. he gasped then squealed. 

“eddie! what are you doing here? gosh i missed you.” it felt nice to finally be wrapped up in his arms again. 

“you seemed like you had a rough week and i figured i would fix that.” buck melted at that. 

“who is this?” the forgotten boy interrupted, having the nerve to sound annoyed. 

“man, get a clue. i’m his boyfriend and i’m pretty sure i told you to take a hike.” eddie wasn’t normally one for confrontation, but he would do anything for the boy standing next to him. 

jessie seemed to get the hint and walked off, muttering something about the words boyfriend and fake. as if. 

buck turned and planted his lips right onto eddie’s. eddie gladly returned the kiss. 

a soft scream broke them out of it. maddie was capturing the moment on her phone for buck to remember later. as if he’d forget it. 

buck looked into eddie’s eyes and sighed contently. 

“thank you.” he whispered, kissing him again. 

this was definitely better than brushing hands. 

4\. 

buck understands. really he does. eddie has to finish writing his script within the next two weeks and he’s had major writer’s block, so he’s rushing it right now. 

he just wished he could see him graduate. but he wouldn’t dream of keeping eddie from his work. not when he’s so close to fulfilling his dream. 

so, they agreed to facetime after the ceremony. they would do it during, so eddie can actually watch it, but buck insisted on him writing as much as he could before his deadline. 

eddie loves buck. 

which is why instead of writing his script, he’s booking a flight. no way would he miss his boy getting his diploma. besides, the script is nearly done and could probably be finished on the plane.  
landing in buck’s hometown, is the most satisfying thing eddie will ever feel. he took great pleasure in knowing how close he was to seeing him, to hearing his laughter in person, to holding him. 

it’s safe to say eddie never wants to leave this place. 

he was practically vibrating by the time he was on buck’s porch ringing his doorbell. he thought back to the first time he surprised him. their first date. the feeling he got when he finally took buck’s hand in his. it all felt like so long ago. 

eddie really loves buck. 

he watched as buck slowly peaked out to see who was at the door, a grin making its way onto eddie’s face. buck was always so cautious when it came to his front door, and eddie absolutely adored it. 

buck let out one of his squeals that he seemed to reserve for eddie only, and swung open the door before launching himself at him. 

he would never get tired of this. 

“before you ask, i’m here for your graduation,” eddie explained, hearing buck’s words before he spoke them, “you could not possibly have thought i would miss it.” 

“i wanted you to have time to work. your career is more important than my graduation.”

eddie is so in love with buck. 

“first of all, it’s not my career yet. it’s just a dream so far. secondly, your high school graduation is so important and i would not miss it for the world.” eddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

“yeah, okay, whatever, just thank you for being here.” he hugged him again, tighter this time. 

“i will always be here for you, buck, always.” 

and he was. 

+1 

it was buck’s turn to hop on a plane. eddie had finished his script, got it filmed, and was now premiering it in los angeles.  
while this is not the first short film he’s made, it is the first that he’ll be submitting to various film festivals. he says it’s not a huge deal, but buck thinks otherwise. 

which is why he finds himself and his sister, maddie, standing in the middle of the airport looking for chimney. 

chimney is the angel that introduced eddie and buck. buck owes him his life. 

especially now that he’s helping him surprise eddie. 

“oh, hey, i see him. chimney!” maddie waved her hands around like a maniac. 

chimney spotted them and grinned, beginning to walk towards them. 

“hey, it’s good to see you.” he greeted buck with a hug. maddie was greeted with nothing but a soft, sheepish smile. buck rolled his eyes. 

“yes, hi, chim, i’m very glad to see you too. can we get a move on so we don’t miss it please? i promise to hang out and catch up with you before i leave, i just really need to see eddie now.” buck said, not mentioning that chimney and maddie will have some time alone.

he needs to see eddie. 

“right, of course, follow me” chimney grabbed their bags and led them out of the airport. ever the gentleman. 

soon after, they were pulling up to eddie’s premiere. 

buck had hardly waited until the car was at a complete stop before rushing out and running into the building. 

he stopped once he spotted eddie. walking slowly, as to not be heard, he approached him from behind, 

“so, do you even think this film’s going to be good? i heard the guy who wrote it totally sucks.” he said, trying to conceal his giggles. 

eddie jumped slightly and turned around ready to argue and defend himself. 

instead, he let out a gasp. 

and as it was buck’s turn to do the surprising, it was eddie’s turn to squeal. 

he wrapped his arms around buck and pulled him into a hug. buck could no longer contain his excited giggles. 

“what are you doing here?” he asked, his words dripping with surprise and shock. 

it really felt like their roles had reversed.

“well you’ve been surprising me for the last year, i just thought i would return the favor.” 

eddie planted his lips onto buck’s. buck gladly returned the kiss. 

“how long are you here for?” he asked, eyes full of hope. 

“a couple days, maybe a week. why, you got plans?” 

“that gives us time for a date, maybe two. what do you think? will you go on a date with me?” the thought of it made him feel giddy. 

“i would love to.” buck replied, after pretending to think about it. 

eddie sighed contently. 

“i love you so much,” he whispered softly. 

buck contained a squeal. he kissed eddie. 

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so to clarify 
> 
> eddie is in california during the summer to get a feel of life there before starting school and also to work on filming as well as writing.


End file.
